


Under Moonlight

by Adohi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magical Realism, Modern Fantasy, Murder, Murder Mystery, Violence, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohi/pseuds/Adohi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In modern day, Yokai, spirits and demons of all kinds, live side by side along humans.<br/>Daichi Sawamura only transferred in to the Tokyo City Police Department a few months ago, but already he and his partner and fellow detective are put on a rather difficult case. A chain of serial murders committed three years prior is resurfacing with new victims, and without any other leads, Daichi has to turn to an unlikely source.</p><p>Sugawara just wanted to get away from it all, and somehow he finds himself getting dragged in deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look- another Yokai AU! I've been thinking this one out for while, and honestly been having a pretty fun time writing it.  
> Admittedly the only cop show I've really watched is Gotham. So. Apologies ahead of time if it's obvious I don't really know jack even if I try.  
> The song in this chapter is "Bad Things" by Meiko.

“I know that you’re still pretty new to the Tokyo department, but you’ve got good recs. I’m putting you two on this case because Kuroo’s said he’s got some intel. We really don’t have any other leads, so this one’s going to you two. Besides, both of you seem up for a challenge, right?” Ukai’s words were blunt as usual as he thrust the file into Daichi’s hands. It was a bit thicker than he initially expected. “If anyone can get this one figured out, it’ll be you. The case has been closed for awhile, but we think it might have to be reopened.”

It had been two months since Daichi first transferred into the Tokyo City Police an Criminal Investigations Department from his former much smaller district in Miyagi. Actually, they’d requested his transfer. As unusual as it had sounded even to him, Kuroo- his new partner- explained that over the past couple years they’d lost a fair amount of their already small investigation team. Why? That was something he hadn’t found out yet. Even Tetsurou said he didn’t have a clue, which was rare. He was one of those people who seemed to know a thing or two about nearly everything, or at very least knew someone who might know something. Daichi wasn’t too surprised that Ukai claimed the Kasha was already onto something.

Admittedly, he was a pretty good partner this far down the line. Despite the fact that he was obviously somewhat shady about certain things, Kuroo was clever. He didn’t seem to miss anything. Way better than some other people he’d been paired with, too.

“Yes, Sir.” Daichi muttered, taking the file handed to him and glanced down at it as he turned to leave the chief’s office.

“Hey, Sawamura” He heard, looking over his shoulder to watch Ukai puff a breath of smoke and lean against his oak desk “Careful on this one.”

Daichi found himself nodding.

 

The partner of his in question was right where Daichi expected to find him- at their twin desks by the far side of the office, long legs kicked up onto his and arms bent to cross behind the man’s mess of a bedhead. As much as Daichi discouraged the action, he’d realized awhile ago that there was no way he was going to break the other detective’s bad habit. Spotting his partner, the Yokai pulled his legs down and sat properly in his chair, stark-black cat ears twitching to attention in interest as Daichi dropped the thick file onto the desk.

“Ukai said you might have a lead with this. What’s the story anyways? Im guessing you got more of a briefing than I did.” He said, taking a heavy seat across from Kuroo and opening the manilla folder and pulling half the stack of packets from it, pushing the rest towards the man on the other side of the desk. Victim files, he realized grimly. Each packet had a picture of a stranger pasted to it with clear tape, right beside what appeared to be a picture from the actual location of where the body was found. Text beneath the pictures detailed information about the person in the photos- Name, Age, Gender, Race, Species. Each one, found with a red ribbon bow tied around their wrist.

it was somewhat discomforting to find the word ‘Yokai’ next to the word ‘Race’ on every single packet he sifted through. In his hand were four, but Kuroo seemed to have about the same amount. At one point a long while ago, the supernatural demons and spirits didn’t get along with humanity in the least, but now was a much different time. Hell, more than half of the population of Tokyo was made up of Yokai rather than humans. Daichi had gone to elementary school with Yokai, like his parents and grand parents. He literally had a Kasha as a partner. It wasn’t a big deal- this wasn’t medieval times. They weren’t human, sure, but they may as well have been.

Not everyone shared his sentiment. It was safe to assume, with all of the nine murders being of Yokai, this was probably a hate crime. Daichi grimaced. Glancing at the dates labeled on the papers, he frowned further. These were all from three years ago. Apparently catching on to his train of thought, Kuroo passed him one of the papers in his hand. The ninth one. The newest one- from two days ago.

It was a girl, and like the others, was about his age according to the sheet. She was- or, had been- a Yokai like the others. A Kijo, with blunt grey horns curving up from her forehead and fangs behind bruised lips. Her hair was unkept and knotted, and lifeless eyes a dull yellow.

“A call, actually.” Kuroo interrupted, eying Daichi with dark gold eyes. “Not naming names, one of my bros knows a guy who’s close with a different guy that I think might have some intel that could help lift the case off the ground. It’s not much, but honestly it’s probably our best shot. This case has been dead for years.”

Daichi was more than fully aware that Kuroo’s private life was nearly completely shrouded in mystery despite them being pretty decent friends besides work partners. It wasn’t the neatest or the most tidy of things from what he’d gathered, despite being a police detective, but that didn’t mean at all that he was a bad cop. Hell, he knew a lot of things about the city that Daichi didn’t, and about the people in it. That was for sure. However suspicious he could be sometimes, Kuroo was usually fairly spot-on with leads and intel. He wasn’t at all one to be strayed easily.

“Sounds fine to me.” He said, continuing to skim through the files. The oldest was a man only a year older than him at twenty-eight, but several of them were younger. The bodies were found about as far apart as their former homes and last-seen locations. It seemed nearly impossible to draw a connection between them. Great.

“They thought that they fought the guy. I mean, the killings stopped after he was arrested, so it was pretty convincing. Still, the victim had the same trademark of the past killings.” Kuroo explained, long black tail twitching and swaying over the edge of his chair.

“The red ribbon thing?” The Yokai nodded. "Might be a copier.”  
It wasn’t bad in theory- one that would easily cover up the possibility that the previous cops on the case might’ve arrested the wrong guy. But that didn’t even begin to explain who the new killer was, or how he knew the details he seemed to know about them like the ribbon. It didn’t sit quite right with him.

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. I mean, that’s the only thing connecting them really, but then again not all Yokai can be killed in the same way, so it’s not like that could be a connector to begin with.” Kuroo placed the pen he’d been spinning in his fingers onto the desk, sitting up straighter to watch the human with humorless gold eyes. It always surprised Daichi how fast he could go from amused to serious in a matter of seconds. There were a few people he knew that were like that, the way Kuroo’s eyes bore into him so intently was beyond him. After a moment, Kuroo shrugged and stood casually.

“I’ll pick you up at six, cool? Just dress normally, and leave your badge at home.” He said, snorting as Daichi gave him a look. “It’s a chill place, don’t worry. Probably less corrupt than the PD, if we’re playing honesty hour.”

“Alright, alright.” He sighed. He’d learned a long while ago that the Kasha named Kuroo Tetsurou was elusive as all hell, and it really wasn’t worth arguing with him. There wasn’t much to worry about, though. At least he informed Daichi in on most of his faulty business. Grinning at Daichi with pointed fangs, Kuroo in every fashion looked like a cartoon tomcat ready to set some sketchy, elaborate plan into action.

“See you then, Sawamura.

  
\---

  
Daichi watched the sleek black car roll up to the steps of his townhouse-apartment building, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his dark jacket as Kuroo rolled down the window- to the passenger’s seat. Flashing his signature shitty smile, the Yokai beamed like he’d found a thousand yen on the street.

“Get in, loser! We’re going clubbing!” He yelled, obviously not minding that it was really six o’clock and there were bound to be people eating dinner or something with their window open, despite the street seeming pretty quiet. Daichi could only sigh, already figuring out full well who was in the seat next to Kuroo. None the less, he popped the back seat door open and climbed in, slamming the door before buckling himself in.

Sure enough, grinning back at him was not only Kuroo, but also their usual colleague, Bokuto Koutarou. it was a miracle their faces didn’t permanently cramp into that expression when they were together- then again, it kind of did. Bokuto was one of the officers at the station, though he wasn’t a detective like he and Kuroo. they were close friends, and apparently had been since high school. Honestly, the two were so close Daichi would have initially thought that they were dating if not for Bokuto’s frequent gushing and enthusiastic stories about his amazing boyfriend. Even without the wide, white and grey wings presently tucked into his back and into the gap between his driver’s seat, it was easy to see the cop as the Owl Tengu he was, with his black white hair sticking up like feathers. He was a good guy, and a good cop.

“So… can you two tell me where we’re headed, now that we’re already on the way?” He asked, watching Bokuto snicker at him from the rear-view mirror and Kuroo glance to his friend.

“A strip club!” They both yelled simultaneously.

Daichi choked.

“A strip club? Why the hell are we going to a strip club?” He sputtered. The two yokai laughed heartily as they turned onto main street heading towards then downtown sector of the city.

“We know the guy that runs the joint. And Bo’s boy toy works there.” Kuroo started, though Bokuto was quick to hop in.

“It’s a nice place! Really- Akaashi wouldn’t work anywhere that was shitty.” He covered. Kuroo snickered, and he briefly recalled his partner mentioning privately that for as excitable and energetic Bokuto was, his significant other was every bit as level-headed and kind. And apparently, somewhat uptight. Kuroo’d been sure to express that it wasn’t in a bad way, though. Daichi hadn’t expected him to work in a strip club. “Besides, I think Suga would have a hernia if anything actually wrong ever went down anywhere in there on his watch. They’d get an earful. Especially Oikawa.”

Kuroo snorted.

“Who’re they?” Daichi asked, though the Kasha waved him off lazily.

“You’ll meet them later. We know the owner, Oikawa, from high school too. Sort of.” He explained. “He tends to always know a thing or two about a thing or two. With Yokai in the are especially. with those murders starting up again, there’s got to be some talk.” He said, with Bokuto nodding in agreement. Daichi was still fairly sure Bokuto was only half listening, though. He had a smile plastered to his face- buy yimestly he couldn’t blame him. In their line of work it was sometimes to get out to see people they’re close to. Akaashi was most likely working, if Bokuto was tagging along with them. It wasn’t his case, after all.

“A lot of ex-officers and police workers hang there now, actually.” He continued. “You’ll like ‘em, seriously.”

Despite Daichi being somewhat concerned, he was fairly certain that Bokuto couldn’t ever lie over something as trivial as the quality of a bar. If he could even lie to begin with. Kuroo had no reason to lie to him about a situation either- especially not just to make his hang-outs look better if it meant they could be put in danger with Daichi underestimating it. He was just overly concerned- he knew that. really, I mean, he’d never been to any sort of strip club.

Daichi was a good man. He helped old ladies cross the street and carry their groceries and kept criminals in jail. What had he done to deserve the fate of being drug to a club with the likes of these two? Business or not.

“I guess you two would know better than I would about that sort of thing.” He said stiffly. Bokuto snorted and turned the car again into the bright neon glow of downtown Tokyo just after the sunset. Daichi had only been here a few times before, but mostly during the day. Even still, it was just as vibrant and bold as he remembered it being. Different Yokai walked the bustling streets in crowds, more than likely venturing out from their nearby residences. However, the street itself was lined with stores and restaurants and clubs rather than apartments.

Not far off, Bokuto made a turn onto and adjacent street and parked on the curb a few stored down from a large, screen-windowed bar emitting a glowing teal light. A large, wood-lettered sign hung above it’s entrance, the same color lighting illuminating behind each letter to make it pop against the darkening sky. Burning Leaf, it read.  
Bokuto had certainly been right, he realized as he got out of the car with the two others. It was maybe the most enticing club he’d ever seen, let alone strip club.

The Tengu clicked the button to lock his car, stretching out his priorly wings before tucking them back in to himself and grinning dorkishly. Daichi groaned internally, but followed the two wild-haired officers through the door and inside the pulsing lights.

Even despite the newness of the whole experience, Daichi was astounded to find the interior every inch as appealing and classy as the exterior. He half wondered if it was magic. Teal-green lights blended with mixes of blues and purples and pinks to color the entirety of the room with different color in different places. A large bar with a thick, dark wood top was to the far left of them, though the rest of the club was filled with different small sections of comfortable couches and plush chairs all facing towards two round center stages, both oval shaped and mirroring the other, with two metal poles stretching to the ceiling on each. There weren’t too many people in the club yet- it was still early. Still, there was a figure dancing to the heavy echoing beat of the music on both podiums.

Kuroo motioned him over to follow them over to the bar. Or, him at least. Bokuto was already there.  
Two men stood behind the counter and in front of the glass racks illuminating bottles and bottles of alcohol behind them. One was taller and broader, all tanned skin and defined edges. He was broad, with strong arms and spiky hair and evident muscle definition even beneath his teal-green dress shirt and the black formal vest over it. Daichi considered himself decently toned, but he was pretty sure if the man took his shirt off, he’d be put to shame. The closer they got, he noticed that the man had short, pointed black dog ears atop his head, and his canine teeth were more prominent than usual when he spoke to the other bartender and Bokuto.

The other man beside him was clad in the same uniform, and though was only an inch or so shorter, looked physically much smaller. His build was much leaner and more precise rather than blunt, with a curved face and curly locks of black hair he brushed from watchful eyes with slim fingers. Much to Daichi’s releif solely because he hadn’t seen one in the past six blocks, he appeared to be fully human. Noticing how Bokuto leaned in towards the thin figure and beamed when he handed him a drink, he blinked before it clicked in his head.

So, that must be Akaashi. As much as Bokuto liked to talk things up, it was very easy to tell that Akaashi was every ounce as attractive as Bokuto had described him as. The cool-faced bartender cracked the tiniest of smiles as the stocky owl across from him cheered in excitement over something Daichi had apparently missed. Guiding him to a seat, Kuroo war Daichi down and clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk before looking over to the bartender that wasn’t tied into a conversation with Bokuto.

“Hey Iwaizumi- Grab my partner here a drink.” He called, glancing back to Daichi. “I’m going to go talk to one of my friends about the case, I’ll be back in a sec.”

With that, he turned on his heel and flashed a cheeky toothed smile to the buffer bartender before waving and disappearing behind the swinging black door beside the bar. Sighing, Daichi figured he had been left to his own devices under the thrumming of base-heavy music. Letting his eyes wander, he was surprised to find his gaze immediately drawn towards the dancers on stage.

The club was still relatively docile in the amount of people lingering around the seats and the bar and watching the show, but none the less as the song died out and a new one started playing, people whistled and cheered the two new solo dancers that took a stage for themselves. One was taller, with curly black hair similar to the style of Akaashi’s, though his was much shorter. His build was much fuller, and muscles more defined than he imagined the bartender’s would be. A curled black inu tail bent out of his tight black leather underwear. An Inugami, he realized, watching wisps of pale grey smoke lick off the man’s skin. Nothing was left to the imagination in them, but somehow even with the man’s long legs stretching as he walked around the pole like a guard, Daichi’s eyes were drawn away from him.  
The other dancer on the opposing stage was leagues and bounds different than his counterpart.

_“I know, what I want... And I’ll get, what I need-“_

He was a White Kitsune, with silver hair and porcelain skin clear of any marks other than a small, dark beauty mark beneath his left eye. They were piercing- chocolaty brown orbs glazing over the crowd and audience gathering to watch him with a little, coy smile spreading across his pale lips. Three tails, matching the silver-grey of his hair apart from the fading into pure white tips, waved behind him like short banners just above slimming powder-pink panties. Matching sheer lace-topped thigh highs were clipped to them with a garter belt, but the stockings didn’t seem to hinder him in the slightest as he made his way onto the stage.

Despite his years of learning law and even further experience enforcing it telling him otherwise, Daichi was convinced wearing something so attractive had to be illegal. Being so attractive had to be illegal. Turning his rounded yet slightly-pointed face towards the other side of the room (or perhaps the pole, he realized), Daichi got the chance to notice a pink collar strapped around the man’s throat fitly to match the black one on the dancer across the room on the opposite stage. He was fairly certain that his heart-attack worry was very, very real all of a sudden.

_“I’ll come over and I’ll show you how..”_

Making his way to the metal rail, the Kitsune ran his fingers against it as he circled it, smirking in a way that sent a shiver directly up his spine. It occurred to him that he’d never seen and Inari Kitsune in person before, and whoever this dancer was, he certainly was setting the bar high for anyone Daichi was to meet in the future. The man bent with his tails splaying out and suddenly dropped from a simple walk on stage to his choreography, swaying his hips as he drug his hands up his body sinfully in sync to the beat.

_“Don’t you wish that you could have me now?”_

Spinning on his toes, the dancer linked a leg on the pole, swinging his hips before latching himself fully up onto the pole and leaning back to a full horizontal. Daichi went on morning runs, but using only his legs or arms to completely push up his body seemed impossible. And to make it look so effortless.. Mesmerized, he could only watch further as the man flipped up on the metal, scaling it gracefully with ease in a way that gave Daichi a full view of each lean muscle in his back moving beneath his skin. Mindful of the tails, the fox leaned to one side then the other with the rhythm, reaching skyward before he popped himself out further and spiraled beautifully down the pole, stopping fluidly to flip upside-down and mouth lyrics while motioning a ‘come closer’ the the audience who he knew full well couldn’t.

_“Good girls do.. Bad Things sometimes..”_

He was stunning.

Daichi was pulled back to earth by the soft click of glass against the bar counter and a cold beer sliding over to him. He glanced up to find the tougher-liking bartender peering at him with a knowing expression. Shit.

“That’s Angel.” He said cooly, picking up a glass he began to polish with a rag. Thankfully he seemed completely unperturbed by Daichi’s staring. Well, he did work in a club. He was probably used to that sort of thing. “Or, Suga. That’s you’ll hear us call him anyways, though he usually prefers the prior if he’s working in front of other people.”

“He seems nice.” Daichi said dumbly, still gathering himself back together from his haze. The bartender snorted. Hoping the beer might ease his tongue from his stuttering, he took a sip of the drink passed over. “Thanks. I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way. Just Daichi is fine though, plenty of my friends call me by my first name.”

Pausing his cleaning and stretching his hand out over the bar top to offer a shake, Daichi of course accepted. Just as expected, it was as sturdy as his own.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The human blinked. Wait- really?  
“The ex-CIA Okuri Inu, Iwaizumi Hajime?” Daichi asked, a hint of a smile playing on his mouth as the other nodded. “I’ve heard about a bunch of your work- You’re one of the greatest detectives in the entirety of Japan.”

“Was.” Iwaizumi corrected, grimacing slightly. “I work as a bouncer and bartender here for my partner. He owns the place.”

He nodded in understanding. From the famous stories he’s heard, Iwaizumi had been through the shitter and managed to come out on top. Lots of people in their line of work did, it was fair to want to leave it behind- or just be ready to. You could only see so many dead and have so much blood on your conscious.

“Sorry.” He apologized, but the yokai shook his head and waved him off easily. Right- the owner of the place. Oikawa. Kuroo had mentioned him earlier. Oh, hell- hadn’t Kuroo mentioned a Suga, too? No, there was absolutely no way his partner knew that gorgeous dancer.

“Don’t mind. I don’t know if Kuroo told you, but a few of the guys here are former law enforcement in one way or another.” He explained casually, shrugging. It was almost hard to believe, but the place was stunning really, and probably not the first place someone would go looking to find and bother former cops. A good getaway. A pretty big change of pace, too. For anyone.

“Really?” He still found himself asking, and watched as the bartender nodded.

“My boyfriend was in Forensics before he quit, but that was ages ago.” He explained, gesturing out to the club before them, causing Daichi to look back over. No matter how hard he tried, all he could get his eyes to focus on was Suga, Angel, laced over the pole and glowing around it in the air like gravity didn’t apply to him. Somewhere beside him, Daichi heard Iwaizumi continue. “I usually don’t talk other’s business, but I know you won’t be one to bark. Two other guys we have were in Files for different departments outside of Tokyo, and Suga was a Private Investigator before he changed careers.”

Daichi nodded, finding himself a a momentary lack of responses. That Kitsune had been an investigator like himself? Well, not with the police force apparently, but still. He couldn’t pill his eyes away even when he cleared his throat and spoke up again.  
“So, your boyfriend works here too?”

Iwaizumi pointed towards one of the barely-clad strippers walking the grounds and for one, Daichi made himself pull away to take a look at him. It wasn’t hard to notice the one Hajime was talking about, the lean, tall man with fair brown hair trailing a full tail of golden peacock and other various bird feathers behind himself They reached just above his ankles, tiny gold feathers interwoven with the wind-licked wefts of hair atop his head. He looked positively regal- like he aught to be sitting atop a throne and smirking down at the world below him. The Fenghuang Hōōwas only wearing teal shorts with a thin, transparent fabric draped over one shoulder and hanging on his torso like a king’s sash. Gold anklets and bracelets jingled loosely on his limbs.

The dancer smirked cockily at a passing by patron, running his fingers over the other’s shoulder like he owned the poor man. The club goer lingered briefly before spotting his group, trotting off shyly to join them. Oikawa must’ve turned away from the customer too quickly to tripped over his feet, because in an instant he was stumbling forwards a good few feet rapidly before catching himself over a thick leather chair. Daichi regretted everything he’d just thought about the man being regal or prideful or handsome, because that was the single silliest thing he thought he’d ever witnessed in his life. Beside him, Bokuto howled in thunderous laughter.

“ _That’s_ Oikawa. He goes by Prince here, even if he doesn’t act like on in the slightest.” Iwaizumi grumbled distastefully. Akashi sighed heavily, digging his wallet from the pocket of his skin-tight pants and fishing out a few yen notes before passing them to Bokuto, who cooed a happy and victorious cheer and stuffed it into his own pocket. “He’s a klutz, unless he’s on stage with a pole to balance him out. Akaashi made the mistake of betting he’d only fall once this week, and that was the second.”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh. They bet on something like that here? Well, it probably wasn’t a terrible concept. The shorter bartender grumbled something about it being no-heels week.

“Akaashi, Suga’s gonna want his money too!” Bokuto sang, grinning brashly at the terribly unamused human.

“I can’t give it to him now, Bokuto-san. He’s working. I’ll give it to him once he finished up for the night.” He explained calmly to the ever-bouncing Tengu, turning his attention away and drawing closer to Daichi. “Sorry- I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Akaashi Keiji.”

“I’ve heard, Bokuto’s favorite pastime is singing your praises.” Daichi smiled, and while Akaashi didn’t seem at al surprised, the detective was fairly certain that pink colored the tips of his ears and the edges of his cheeks as he glanced back to Bokuto’s wide beam.

The door next to the bar swung open again to reveal a grinning Kuroo, clapping Daichi on the back with enough over-enthusiasm to make him grunt.

“Enjoying the club, Sawamura?” He hummed, purring like a cat. He was up to something, for sure.

“Yeah, it’s a nice place.” He said, a bit cautiously as he admittedly raised an eyebrow.

“Great!” The Kasha called, smirking in a way that made the hair on the back of Daichi’s neck stand on end. Was he even more tormenting than usual?  
“Because I booked you a private with Angel!"


	2. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's been a month. Sorry bout that. I've had this chapter written for awhile, but life got crazy so I never got around to completing typing it. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner!

Daichi choked on the beer in his hand, coughing harshly as Bokuto and Kuroo howled hyena laughs even above the sound of the music. He was fairly sure that even the two bartenders- Akaashi included- were smirking at the red draining into his cheeks and painting them blotchy red at a rapid pace. At least it’d be hard to tell with the colorful lighting.

“You _what_?” He sputtered, staring incredulously at his partner with wide eyes only to be met with Kuroo’s shit-eating grin. Boy, did he hate that grin.

“I booked you a private dance with Angel.” He said, as if Daichi hadn’t heard him the first goddamn time. The Kasha continued with a hum. “Don’t worry, it’s mostly just a business thing, lighten up. I have other things to look into, so you’re on talking to him.”

“But _why_ am I talking to him?” Daichi hissed, leaning closer to the other and lowering his voice. “Seriously, I’m fine just watching. Here.”  
This time, Kuroo met his question with a more serious tone.

“It’s an old gig, remember? Angel used to be a P.I. I managed to dig up some old files on it a few days ago while you were checking in on your sprained wrist. They mentioned he was working on it outside of us, though it didn’t say if he was hired or not. I guess he didn’t play nice. It was right before he quit, from what I can gather from these guys.” He said low, occasionally glancing up to check and make sure no customers were listening in too closely. Iwaizumi was serving drinks to a few people who gladly took them away from the bar. Pausing, he continued on.

“We can’t just drag him to the station if he doesn’t want to talk to begin with, and more than likely the guy will just feel cornered. I’m mutual friends with the guy. Oikawa suggested talking to him more personally might help our case, since I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like cops too much to begin with.”

“So he’d the lead?” And, unfortunately for Daichi, Kuroo nodded the moment the question left his lips. Fuck.  
Taking a breath, he glanced to the stages tentatively again. Angel had left, presumably at the song change, and now a new dancer was preforming in his place beside a figure he easily recognized as Oikawa. Iwaizumi definitely hadn’t been wrong about his talent. Sighing, he looked back to his fellow detective.

“Alright, fine.” He grumbled, slouching in the bar stool and watching the grin return to Kuroo’s face as though nothing had happened to begin with. Or maybe as he realized even before Daichi himself did that he wanted to see more of the dancer. It wasn’t very long before he notice’d Iwaizumi’s smirk as he eyed Daichi. Had he been listening in after all? It wouldn’t surprise him in the least or even offend him, since the guy didn’t seem like the type to go against anyone without a reason. After all, the Okuri Inu had been in the top of Japan’s forces and perhaps more importantly, he’d trusted Daichi with the names of some of the dancers. Raising an eyebrow at him, he frowned. “You in on this too?”

“Sugawara’s a good friend, not to mention a great person to begin with. I’m pretty sure anyone who’s spent more than five minutes with the guy would agree with me. He’s gotten a shit hand of cards in life, and while I don’t think diving headlong into one’s past is for everyone, I think helping you might bring him some solace. I don’t know what the case is, but if Suga can help, I’m almost positive he will.” He explained. Daichi could have sworn that he’d heard the name ‘Sugawara’ before, but maybe it was just from Iwaizumi calling him ‘Suga’ earlier. It wasn’t a terribly uncommon name, so maybe he’d read it in a book or something. He’d finished his beer already.

Did he say that he liked Kuroo earlier? He lied. He definitely fucking lied. Kuroo was an evil beast hellbent on making his life painful. He was a terrible, shitty friend whom he would never go to a club with ever again, because he was definitely trying to give him that heart attack Daichi was so worried about. Never again. Period. Burning Leaf was plenty nice and Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Akaashi were all plenty friendly and fun people to be around, but Daichi wasn’t sure how much he could handle Kuroo’s smirk around such a very, very pretty Kitsune. Sure, Kuroo had said they’d been talking, but he’d also used the words ‘private’ and ‘dance’ put right next to each other in a sentence, and it’s not like he had any previous experience on what was even happening and honestly he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to expect-

“Sawamura Daichi, right?”

Daichi turned towards the music-box voice, and promptly felt his chest tighten and mouth go dry as bone.

Angel- or, Suga, he reminded himself- was just as breathtaking up close as he was on stage. If not, more so. He practically looked like he had been woven entirely out of fine silk, sweet smile spreading friendly on his lips. It was entirely different than that sultry, suggestive smirk he’d painted on his face earlier that day on stage. His hair fell in wind-swept wefts, looking more like it had been styled by the air than any person- light, and soft-looking. Daichi could feel his heart flutter in his ribcage like a trapped songbird as Sugawara placed a hand on shoulder. It was entirely innocent- hell, Kuroo did made the same gesture on occasion- but for reasons unknown to him Daichi felt warmth spread like an illness from the touch. He nodded his head dumbly.

“Great!” The Kitsune chimed, pale light radiating from the bell on the collar tight around his throat. He took Daichi’s arm and guided him up from his seat, taking him away from the comforting familiarity of the bar and back towards the other side of the venue, where the full was was covered with opaque rice paper screen doors. Releasing the human to slide one open, Daichi let himself be whisked into the room while Suga shut it behind them and letting the sound of the music die to a low, distant thrum with it. He hadn’t expected the rooms to be soundproof- they were small. Maybe it was enchanted or something.

“Kuroo said that you wanted to talk about a case.” The dancer said, walking to the farther end of the petite room to touch at a stereo embedded in the wall and tapping his chin thoughtfully while flipping through choices. There was a small stage towards the center of the room only a step or two off of the ground, with a pole similar to the ones outside that stretched to the ceiling. Across from it and directly positioned in the best view of it, sat a heavy couch outfitted with rich black leather. Somehow, the room felt every ounce as impressive as the rest of the club had been. Slow pulses of a low beat started to pick up as Suga evidently had decided on a suitable playlist, snapping Daichi’s straying attention back to him with only the light ring of his voice.

“Ah- yeah… He and Iwaizumi seemed to think that you might just be able to help us with it.” Daichi mumbled, unable to think just quite straight as the Kitsune sauntered to him and pressed him back to sit on the black couch carefully. Nothing felt quite straight to Daichi right now.

“Hmm.” Suga hummed in thought, regarding the brunette before him like he’d done something endearing. Had he? Daichi was already totally lost. Fuck. “Iwaizumi must’ve told you that I’m a former PI, then. I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.”

  _“She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breeze blocks..”_

Angel turned away from him on a dime, tails lashing briefly with the intoxicating snap of his hips. It was a completely simple gesture, but somehow it was almost hypnotizing. The slow start to a pseudo-dance was much different than how he’d put on a show by ruling the stage before. Maybe because they were talking. In any case, Suga seemed suddenly nearly modest despite his dress, turning back to Daichi and leaning towards him.

_“Citrozine, your fever’s gripped me again, My love, My love…”_

“Kuroo’s idea.” He admitted. One in fact, that he was starting to not mind. Matching beautifully to the rhythm of the music, Angel climbed up to loom over Daichi with one knee of either side of his lap, arms crossing behind his silver hair.It was mesmerizing, and at the moment, not in any way that Daichi was finding very helpful.

“I’ve never been a fan of working with the police.” He said bluntly, though his inflection made it appear to not be a closed comment. Sugawa- Angel swayed his hips with skill and sharp pulses Daichi hadn’t even known were possible, sliding his pale fingers down his sides.

_“Muscle to muscle, toe to toe, the fever’s gripped me but here I go…”_

“We aren’t most cops.. Really.” He managed. by now, Daichi’s cheeks were red. Bright red. If he didn’t figure something to soon, he was pretty sure he would seriously start having to worry about that heart attack joke becoming more of a reality. “It’s a murder case- serial killings. There’s only been one recently, but the calling card matches exactly to mass murders committed three years ago. From what I understand, I think you worked on it outside of us? I mean, I know it’s been awhile, but the last thing we want is to find more bodies coming up before we didn’t act as fast as we could."

Sugawara froze on the spot in mid-sway of his body, milky-brown eyes going wide as he stared down at Daichi with something he hadn’t been expecting. Incredulous disbelief and… fear. It was more than a little bit disconcerting. The Kitsune slowly slid off of him, and backed off a few steps as those brown eyes scrutinized him intently. Sizing him up. Determining his actions, his morals, his mindset. Had Daichi said something wrong? After a long silent moment apart from the tune of the cover song, Suga moved over to the radio to turn the music down.

“Yes, I worked on the case.” He said, suddenly refusing to look towards the officer on the couch as his tails lowered. “…It was the reason I quit being an investigator.” Finally looking back to Daichi, he frowned though thankfully didn’t look unwilling to talk to him. Still, he looked undoubtedly discomforted and maybe even disturbed. Taking a gentle breath, he continued. “My older sister was the third killed. Over.. Some dumb hate crime that I couldn’t find the person for.”

Daichi’s heart dropped in his chest.

That hadn’t been at all what he was expecting.  
Hell- That was where he remembered the name from. Sugawara. It had been typed onto one of the files he so carefully read through and through again, under the picture of a young woman with short black hair falling in wave. He couldn’t remember if she’d been a kitsune or not, but one of their parents very well could have been a different species of Yokai. If nothing else, he at least remembered that she wasn’t a Zenko Kitsune like her brother.

“…I’m sorry.” Daichi managed to stutter out after a moment, though this time the stumble over his words hadn’t been because of Suga’s dress or enticing figure. He was honest- loss was a terribly hard thing to deal with, he knew that more than anyone, and Suga had been trying to get away from the horrible nature of that incident. But now here was Daichi, trying to drag him back into a mess that he’d only been trying to flee from. It was shitty as hell and it sucked, but they didn’t have any other option to. Suga was their one and only lead. He might have some insight, or know something that they didn’t.

“For your loss, and for bringing this to you. I was surprised when Kuroo suggested it, he usually likes to keep to himself or me when working on things. We’re police, are, but I’m not going to pretend that we even know where to begin. I don’t wan’t to see any more files dropped on my desk to tell me that someone else has been killed under my nose because this asshole keeps slipping through the cracks. Those deaths are on our hands.” Daichi stated.

Suga looked away again with a long pause on his breath. Thinking. Daichi had to admit that he’d never met anyone that so notably thought each action and decision through- constantly calculating and cataloging. It was easy to tell how the Kitsune had been a PI, with his steady observation and mental note-taking. Breaking the silence, his eyes returned to Daichi with a sharp determination.

“Do you think you’ll be able to catch this person? I worked the case for a year. I found things, but nothing that could help me narrow it down enough to help prosecute anyone.” He said coldly, flown playing on his lips as his tails lashed his tails in evident frustration.

“I know that there’s no way I can guarantee anything, but I can promise I’m not planning on giving this case up. I’m going to do my damnedest to make sure the right person is held accountable.” Daichi replied and thankfully, it seemed to placate the bitter man quite a bit. Suga cracked smiled a bit to himself before nodding curtly.

“Alright, then. I’ll help you, but on one condition. I’m working _with_ you, not just passing on information and being tossed out of the case. I don’t care about credit, but I want to see it through and make sure that asshole gets what he deserves.” He said sturdily, and Daichi really had absolutely no choice but to nod thoroughly in agreement. Suga beamed confidently despite the undertone of slight sadness to him, clearly pleased that he was allowed onto the job. It was only fair, really. I mean, how could he deny such a key player closure? Besides, Suga seemed completely level-headed. “I appreciate it, really, Sawamura. Maybe we can talk more about it when I’m not working, though…” He laughed sheepishly. “Are you free anytime tomorrow?”

Daichi blinked, nodding and returning the other’s slim smile.  
“Of course- and just Daichi. Everyone calls me by my first name. That sounds fantastic- sorry for taking up your time.” He returned, and thankfully Suga seemed reassured.

“Just Daichi, then. You should stay- I mean, for drinks. It’s still pretty early in the evening, and I get off pretty soon. I’m sure Bokuto will be wanting to stick around too, anyways.” He chimed, smiling in a friendly gesture that he hadn’t quite been expecting. Lord, Sugawara was too perfect for his own good. It was painfully clear why his stage name was Angel. …Wait, had be been flirting? Hell, there was that tightening in his chest again. The Kitsune’s smile was so contagious, Daichi wasn’t capable of preventing one from pulling onto his lips.

“Sure- I don’t have any other plans for tonight.” It wasn’t really true, actually. He had wanted to go over files again, but this was better. Much better. So much for the 'just a quick in-and-out’ that he expected, but unfortunately, Kuroo was right. A night out wouldn’t kill him, right? If possible, Suga smiled further.

“Great! I can get your contact number then- I don’t carry my phone on me when I’m working. I mean- not that I could if I even wanted to.” He laughed modestly. Yeah, Daichi could see that. He could definitely see that.

Snickering despite himself at Suga’s light humor, he stood. While Suga was shorter than hi and appeared to be simply a ball of warm kindness, Daichi was fairly certain that he was more intimidated by the other than the dancer was of him. Why wouldn’t he be? There was about a ninety-percent-chance that Sugawara was kind of flirting with him now, and honestly, it was making his night a hundred times better. I mean- Suga totally just asked for his number. For work, maybe, but still. That totally counted. Right?

“Yeah, I can’t imagine why.” He said, smiling back at the cheerful Zenko Kitsune who snickered right along with him. “I’ll see you then."

“Definitely!"

 

 

  
Kuroo was grinning.

It was his usual grin, the shit-eating one with all white fangs and all the charm of a cat who'd proudly presented his owner with a gruesome bloody mouse he'd killed. Which was to say, none at all. At. All.  
Not to say that Daichi wasn't used to it by now.

"Shut up. And don't drink too much." He grumbled, though it was fairly obvious how the flush on his cheeks betrayed him. The Kasha only laughed.

"I didn't even say anything! How'd it go with dream boy anyways?" He asked, though that stupid smile didn't fade in the slightest. Actually, 'smile' was a far too generous word for it.

"Good. I mean, I'm pretty sure it went well. He said he'll help us as long as he is allowed to work on the case with us, which is pretty fair. He has a personal connection to the case. We're exchanging contacts later."

Kuroo wolf whistled loud enough to draw his friend's attention. Bokuto was no better now that his boyfriend was distracted with actually doing his job and serving customers with Iwaizumi, turning and laughing along with Testurou at Daichi's expense. Even if he was fairly certain that the tengu didn't even know what they were talking about. None the less, he was glad to take a seat beside Kuroo and take the drink that Iwaizumi passed to him, sipping it and watching the other men bitterly.

"Wait- do you like Suga? Oh my god! You do!!" Bokuto quite literally squawked, very loudly at that, practically into his ear. Daichi groaned, suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to shove Bokuto off his bar stool.

"Bokuto, stop yelling." Daichi hissed, scowling bitterly and shooting a glare towards the far too happy Tengu. "I hardly even know him. He seems very nice, but-"

"That's a yes." Kuroo piped in.

Great.

"God, please remind me not to go out with either of you two together again." He pleaded, much to the humor of both Yokai near him. Of all the people he could fall for, it just had to be a stripper. Wasn't that... Taboo or something? Not just that, but he was to be working with Sugawara, too. Then again, Iwaizumi seemed to be like him plenty, and he himself was dating Oikawa and didn't seem to mind his stripping. Then again, Daichi got the feeling they'd known eachother for a long time.

Oh hell, he shouldn’t even thinking about what it’d be like to be dating Suga. He should be thinking about the case, if anything at all. So why the fuck was he? If he was completely honest, the feeling was strangely sickening in his chest. Okay, well maybe not sickening- if so, only in the sense that it was rather new to him. …Why Daichi? Of all the people? Iwaizumi raised a brow towards him in a silent, studious question as the detective slumped on his stool.

“You don’t know much about Yokai, do you?” He asked after a brief moment when Bokuto and Kuroo finally started amusing themselves with one another rather than with Daichi’s misery. Was he supposed to take offense to that? Maybe, but Daichi sucked up his pride and shook his head.

“No more than what I know from friends and social settings.” He admitted, though to his surprise the Okuri Inu simply nodded in understanding.

“I think it might help you out down the road to learn more. If a Yokai offers their name, then they probably won’t mind you asking simple questions. Just don’t be an asshole about it.” He said. “About lots of different kinds, too. Don’t feel bad though. I’m fairly certain Bokuto couldn’t tell you much about Tengus, and he has the largest wingspan I've seen.”

“For Sugawara?”

“Mostly for the case. Kuroo only mentioned a few things to me, but if someone’s targeting yokai it could serve you well. From detective to detective. It’s just a tip.” Iwaizumi rolled his broad shoulders. “For example, if you’ve noticed, Fenghuang Hō-ō like Oikawa tend to know their attractiveness. They’re proud as all hell and powerful magic users, but pretty rare to find. Thank god.” Shifting to lean slightly against the bar, Iwaizumi’s dark eyes drifted back over to Daichi from the crowds where they’d been resting prior.

“Inari Kitsune, or Zenko Kitsune like Sugawara” He continued, “Are equally as strong with magic- particularly with nature magic like moon and wind magics. They’re nowhere near as mischievous as their Field Fox counterparts, but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t. Suga makes up for it with his kindness. Also, never ask a Kitsune about their star ball. You can, but if you aren’t close with them they might curse you. Spiritual yokai like them need it- some say their soul’s trapped inside, but either way some never recover if it breaks.”

“Good to know..” Daichi mumbled. Okay- so don’t ask a Kitsune about their life source. Fair enough. He’d heard plenty of awful stories about that one, at least. “Did you learn that all from reading, or experience?”

The yokai snorted a sharp laugh.  
“Mostly. Surprisingly, it helps to work where I do. Who knows- it may help further your investigations one day. It’s at least helped out in quite a few of mine, and just helps how to talk with new people in general. I have enough of Oikawa being an ass that I don’t need to be one too.”

Maybe he was right- he should at least look into it. Maybe some of the victims were connected that way. He hadn’t particularly thought about that possibility or to see if their species had anything to do with it, but at this point it really couldn’t hurt. It was stupid not to. Whatever- he could go over files again later. Possibly when he got home, if it wasn’t too late by then.

 

  
In all honesty, Daichi lost track of time a fairly long while ago talking among the bartenders and two idiotic and somewhat drunk police partners. Oikawa had joined them as the bar scene died down, sitting on the end stool and chatting with Iwaizumi and whomever else cared to humor him. And by chatting, he mostly meant pestering. At least that’s what he gathered from Iwaizumi’s expression. Akashi snorted at one of Bokuto’s jokes, and Kuroo complained about his pathetically pining love life. And, for reasons completely unknown to him, the detective was actually having a pretty good time.

"I've known him for years and he's still oblivious." Kuroo complained, slouching forwards with his pointed black ears pinned back, tail swishing bitterly. "And his stupid face."

"He's more like a cat than you are." Akaashi observed coolly. "Patient, I mean. I'm fairly sure Kenma is well aware of your feelings, too."

"Yeah bro, you aren't so subtle." Bokuto slurred, hooting snickers. Daichi's warning to watch their alcohol intake had nearly gone in one ear and out the other and discarded awhile ago, leaving the bartenders the only semi-sober ones. Oikawa was even sipping his second pale orange drink, though Daichi couldn't say that he knew what it was.

"Really. I've never met the guy, but any human's got to have more brain cells than that Kasha." He hummed over the rim of his kdecorative glass, eyes glinting with flecks of gold under the brown. Iwaizumi hit him in the back of his head, causing the celestial asshole of a bird choke on his drink.

"Are you kidding? None of you are subtle." A new voice quipped followed by a sweet laugh, drawing the attention of the group. Or, maybe just Daichi.

Suga grinned and took the seat between Daichi and Oikawa, which naturally was a regular gesture, but still made Daichi's heart leap in his chest. Shit, he needed to get that under control.

"I'd fire you if you weren't so pretty." Oikawa grumbled.

"No you wouldn't." Suga hummed, smiling pleasantly. He had changed out of his previously scandalous outfit, and though the shorts he adorned were still about just as tight-fitting as the panties had been they weren't as revealing or at all as suggestive and came down to about mid-thigh. The collar was still around his throat, framing the close neckline of his loose white t-shirt. His tails billowed out around the stool like grey clouds, draping over the back of the stool like fabric to match Oikawa's waterfall of golden fanned feathers. He must've been right about that, because Oikawa simply grumbled and dropped the hollow threat. Akaashi had struck up a conversation with the two drunk men across the bar from him, both the Kasha and Tengu more than happy to bicker with him over something that Daichi admittedly wasn't paying any attention to. Sugawara turned towards him next, perking up in his seat and pulling out his phone.

"Right- before I forget, can I get your number?" He asked. Though his words were clear as ever, Daichi could detect a bit of sheepishness and nerves laying undercover beneath them. He was nervous to ask Daichi for his number. Well- or he was nervous about the case which was completely possible, but the detective chose happily to ignore.

"Oh right- of course. I mean, for business." He immediately replied, perhaps just a bit to quickly. Their fingers brushed as he took the offered phone, blinking down at the screen, a contact already open for him. It neatly read "Sawamura 'Just Daichi'. TCPD." Funny. At least he knew now that Suga really did have a sense of humor. That, or Iwaizumi's facts were already holding up to be true. Probably both, honestly. Daichi punched in his digits and handed it back to the Kitsune, watching as Sugawara smiled gratefully.

"I'm sure someone's already told you my name, I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Sugawara Koushi- but all my friends just call me Suga. It's a lot easier to remember." He said, and Daichi couldn't help but smile even though he wanted to tell the yokai he'd find it pretty hard to forget it. How in the world was such a sweet and polite ex-PI working in a place like this? Then again, Suga'd already given him that answer. It wasn't particularly fair to ask any further about it.

"It's nice to meet you more formally then, Suga." Daichi returned, softening as he watched the shorter beam.

"You as well!" He chimed.

Shit, what now? He couldn't very well ask him out. That'd be weird- it was out of question. Slow it down, Daichi. Don't be a creep. Usually he'd plan on going to Kuroo for anything like this, but Kuroo was very distracted talking to Akaashi and Bokuto, very plastered, and Suga was right in front of him. It didn’t really leave many options.

“I was thinking- I mean, I’m not sure what your schedule looks like, but maybe sometime tomorrow we can go get coffee and talk details about the case?” He settled on. Suga seemed to perk at the mention of going out, tails shifting around his legs with the fluidity of water. “If you’d like to. I just figured it might be good to get to talk more..”

“What about Kuroo?” He asked, smirking.

“I mean, I can always relay any information. It’s no problem.” Oh, Iwaizumi was definitely right. Kitsune definitely were mischievous, no matter the kind. Suga smiled wide and genuinely, making Daichi’s stomach bubble in a pleasant way that he wished he could permanently remove from his being.

“Great then! I’m busy at night but I won’t be doing anything all morning, so maybe around ten or so? does that work for you?” He suggested happily, either ignoring or simply not hearing Oikawa’s snicker behind him.

“Sounds good to me.”

Sugawara ordered them both new drinks, and drug him into a cheers. Clinking their glasses, it was the first time that Daichi actually noticed the nature of the bell strung on the collar around his neck. Up close, it looked more like a woven cage with a pale blue luminescent marble trapped inside. Maybe more like a pearl, but even as a human, he could tell that it was heavily wrapped in magic. Even without Iwaizumi’s warning, he knew better from countless and stories the importance of star balls to Kitsune- he could understand why he’d want to have it close at all times. If he lost it, he might just loose his magic too.

Daichi decided to put that out of mind. He could go on for days about stories and folktales he’s heard and what parts were true or not, but dwelling on tales of Kitsune pearls and the piece of the fox’s soul trapped inside them really wouldn’t help him. Not now, anyways. It was probably just rude and stupid to daydream over Sugawara’s life while sitting right next to him. Still, though. It was later in the night when Bokuto and Kuroo figured it was best to head out. Daichi checked the time on his phone, nearly keeling over in his chair to see that it was already one in the morning? Akaashi, finally off of his shift, guided a very tired Bokuto towards the exit after having changed, barely hearing Kuroo’s snort.

“Daichi?”

Blinking at his name, Daichi turned back towards the bar to notice Suga. His tails were back up and waving just so as though brushed by a gentle breeze, smile bright on his face. He hadn’t gotten up from the stool he’d chosen like Daichi had, leaning slightly against the edge of the wood bar counter. As he had all night, even tired and lulled slightly, the Kitsune looked wonderful in the faded colors of the place. It could’ve just been that Daichi was slightly tipsy and that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were busy getting the bar ready to close, but it felt like the silver-haired dancer was focused on him. Dumb, probably, considering he was the last one leaving, but still.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. At the Downtown Cafe at ten, right?” He chimed, smiling.

Daichi nodded and returned the sentiment, his chest warming with undeniable excitement as he turned to follow Kuroo out the door onto the street to catch a cab home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from this chapter was "Breezeblocks", cover by Alice Jemima.  
> Poor Daichi, he just wants to do his job and everyone likes making it hard for him. Especially Kuroo. What are friends for?  
> 


	3. Looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it should've. I now have time though, so expect the next few much sooner!

 

Everything- absolutely everything- felt sluggish. Slow.

Daichi cursed himself for forgetting to turn off his alarm last night, because now all the accursed thing was doing was blaring in his ears and making his head hurt. But as he actually looked at the thing, he’d apparently at least remembered to do something better. Switch it from seven a.m. to nine. Why was that? He totally had something to do tonight. No, today. Right? Yeah, he’d been excited when he got home last night. Home from… the bar. Burning Leaf. With Kuroo, and Bokuto, and Bokuto’s boyfriend, and…

Oh fuck. Suga.

Slapping the off button on his alarm, Daichi nearly bolted out from under the covers and cursed aloud as the warm, drowsy haze of the lazy early-morning drained out of him and was fluidly replaced by the feeling of iceboater being dumped over his head. Suga. He was meeting Suga this morning, and he only had an hour to shower, get ready, and get to the place. Which was downtown, so forget what he just said- he only had about forty minutes. Sawamura was a dead man.

Getting ready, thankfully, didn’t take that long. It was trying to choose an outfit that made Daichi want to rip out his hair. How formal were they going? Why was this even a problem? It was just a coffee shop meeting over work, no less. Nothing fancy. But then again, he was a police officer and detective, which meant he should probably dress nicer for a formal meeting. Surely Sugawara would expect something nice, right? But, with all respect due (greatly because Daichi knew he couldn’t attempt half of the things Suga’d done on that pole and definitely would kill himself or at least break a limb trying), he was a stripper. A very, very pretty stripper, but well.

God, he was stereotyping and he knew it. That wasn’t fair to Suga. Suga, who he was hopelessly pining over and quite possibly seemed to be one of the nicest people Daichi had ever met. Iwaizumi was right- anyone who’d met the guy would agree. In his own very defined and yet very gentle way, he was even more stunning than Oikawa. Of all the people in the world, he shouldn’t be so disrespectful of Suga.

Kicking himself mentally, Daichi finally picked out one of his more casual button-up shirts and slacks, glancing over to the clock and nearly having a heart attack. It was 9:40. Shit. Running out the door and down the front steps to his small condo, he clicked open the door of his car and slid into the driver’s side, stepping on the gas after making sure he was headed in the right direction. Just imagine- late to his first not-date meeting.

 

 

10:08  
Eight minutes late.

That was fine, right? Right? Daichi was just glad that he had left the files on his back seat the night prior. Not the best business practice but he completely would have forgotten them this morning if he hadn’t, and literally the entire reason of them meeting would’ve been rendered pointless. That is, besides his strictly friendly desire to get to know the Kitsune as much as he could. Was that supposed to be a thing he wanted? Probably not. Great.

Walking into the shop, Suga was easy enough to find. It was hard not to notice him- at least, if you were Daichi looking for a silver Kitsune.

Somehow, probably through some strange black magic, Sugawara looked just as stunning with actual clothes on. Maybe better, even. Maybe Daichi was still drunk.

  
Suga was sitting at a small table just for two by the window, staring at or reading something on his touch-screen phone and pinching his lips into a curious expression at it. Sunlight shone over the side of his face and caught up in his hair and the fur of his tails, lighting him up like a lantern beneath a starry sky, or like a- well, Angel. He adorned a slightly oversized pale blue sweater on his pale frame, knit with thick cords and white polkadots, with a grey scarf and matching slimming jeans. His necklace must’ve been tucked in. The hand that wasn’t resting his chin was wrapped around a warm cup of tea, finger nails tapping gently at the side of the ceramic. Looking up and spotting Daichi, he grinned and sat up in his chair.

“Daichi! I was just about to message you.” He hummed cheerfully, flashing one of his signature smiles that made Daichi want to weep. He felt relieved at least- for a second in the car, he was worried that he might come in only the find that the dancer had gotten impatient and changed his mind. Jeez, he should’ve woken up earlier.

“Sorry, sorry. I got caught up.” With trying to dress myself, but he couldn’t very well say that to him. He’d look like an idiot. Instead, Sawamura just took the seat across from the yokai and found it easy to return the other’s jovial smile. “You look really nice.”

“Thanks! You do too- really.” He hummed in a laugh, using both hands to sip his tea and silently watching as Daichi ordered his coffee from the waitress that had come over to check in, and set the folder of files on the tile table. After getting an approving nod from the officer who placed them, Suga set his tea down and traded it for occupying his hands with the papers and tentatively opening them.

For some unknown reason, it only occurred to Daichi now that Suga’d be looking at the file of his sister after paging through only a few of the sheets. Was that alright? He made the agreement with himself that it was probably fine. Koushi was a private investigator, and helping with the case. Still, he should have thought about that sometime before right now, shouldn’t he have? Loss was always a difficult subject.

“We were tossing around the idea of a copy cat. Since it’s serial murders, its possible that there may have been more than just one to begin with, or that someone new may have-“

“It’s not a copy cat.” Suga interrupted, frowning and shaking his head slightly down at the papers in his hands. “It’s not a copy- I don’t think so, at least. You arrested the wrong person.” He said firmly, eyes still trained downwards. Sighing softly, the Kitsune set them down after a long pause and glanced up to continue. “You missed a lot of details, too.”

Daichi blinked, frowning. They’d missed things?

“Like what?”

Suga paused, glancing to the side as if to check who was listening around them before continuing on in a bit of a lower volume than before. Honestly it was hard to tell if he was trying to be careful or if he was just upset. Sure, it was a private case and one close to Suga, but did it warrant extra precaution?

“The timing.” He said gently, passing the papers over to Daichi and tapping the ‘missing’ date for the file. “The victims are kidnapped and killed, but the bodies are only found after a certain period of time. According to the corpse examinations though, none of them were dead any longer than twenty-four hours, which makes sense, because they were all found in fairly travelled places. That means they’re killed not long before they’re found, relatively speaking, at least. With most, there’s at least three days between those two times.”

“So there’s a gap.” Daichi realized, brows furrowing as he frowned and let his eyes slid over the pages. “They’re alive for a period of time before they go missing.

Suga nodded. The affirmation made his blood run cold.

“It’s not very long, but it varies enough to be.. scary. The shortest was two days from the last seen time, but the longest was a week.” He looked down a his tea and tapped at the side of the cup again. “The longer the time, the more uncommon the yokai. I don’t understand that pattern though- it may not mean anything.”

Daichi sipped his drink in hopes that it might warm the chill that had set seep into his skin. A week was a very, very long time for someone to be missing. They said that if someone wasn’t found within the first forty-eight hours of being missing, it was unlikely they’d ever be found. But a week? That time was crucial- and honestly it was sickening that they’d failed on so many accounts.

“My sister was gone for days.” He said softly after a long pause. Daichi winced. “But what’s done is done. I just want to help people. I-“ Suga cut off and frowned into his tea.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, leaning forwards a little.

“They all have incisions beneath the ribbons, right? I’m just thinking.” He sighed. “I’m starting to believe again that this goes a lot deeper than I thought at first. We need to take a lot into consideration..”

Suga was right- they had to keep their options open. Especially with such a hard case like this. He was probably thinking of everything- all the possibilities, all the courses of action that they could take, every lead that they may have or may come across. Honestly, Daichi felt bad. It’d been three- nearly four years since his sister had been killed and he still was struggling to find the killer. No, they failed to find the killer. He was an investigator, but it shouldn’t have to’ve been his job. They should’ve been the ones to catch the killer the first time. Daichi nodded softly.

The man across from him pulled at the tea bag’s string in his cup, thinning his lips and tilting his head in thought as he watched the captured tea leaves lift and sink in the water. It was clear how the gears were turning in his mind, how he was obviously connecting dot to dot with strategic care.

“If they’re kept alive, then they have to be taken somewhere, right?” Daichi offered. “Whether it’s in a building or a car, they can’t just disappear completely for that time. If we can determine where that place is or what it is, then we can find the killer.”

Suga smiled into his drink. It was the first time his lips upturned since they started talking about the case.

“That’s a lot easier said than done, you know.” He hummed, though it was obvious that his voice had brightened. Now it sounded.. Hopeful. It was nice at least lift his spirits some from the dread they’d both been feeling.

“I know, I know. But right now, it’s the most logical lead to go after, right? I wasn’t to make things right with this thing.” Swag seemed to appreciate the softer tone of his voice, easing in his chair and staring at the file in his hands, pausing before setting it down flat on the table. None to the officer’s surprise, it was his sister’s. Looking back up to him, the Kitsune smiled a bit more determinedly.

“I think it’s a good plan. Or, at least the only good one we have for now. We’ll probably have to adjust with each new detail we find- I think that’s the kind of case it’s going to be.” He said, grey tails shifting to catch the light and gleam like each hair on them was made of crystal. It was terrific that Suga was so eager to end up working with him and happy to help, but why did he have to be so pretty? It totally wasn’t fair. “We just need to start thinking of how we can go about looking for locations. It’d need to be somewhere central. Somewhere close to where the victims went missing, and to where the bodies were found.”

It was smart.

“That’s a good idea. We can check for any areas abandoned or closed down in that general area and work out from there. We may find something like that- It wouldn’t make sense for it to be a home. All the housing districts are far too populated, surely someone would have seen something, right?” But that wasn’t any simple task. It might take months to go through all of the possibilities. There had to be a faster method… But none that Daichi could think of. For right now, it was the best bet they had. Suga pursed his lips in thought, apparently thinking the same thing over.

Sugawara sipped his tea before setting it back down, tapping on his phone before pushing it with his fingers towards the middle of the table. It was a map of the city- well, a photo of a map at least, with several red tacks pinned into different spots.

“I have the full thing at my apartment. Of course it’s a little outdated, but each tack is where a body had been found. the black marks drawn on are where a parson went missing.” He explained. “If we connect it through and add in the most recent, we might be able to get a general clue about the area. Think so?” Seemingly optimistic, Suga looked back down to prod at the picture on his phone. “We can go back to my apartment later and pick up the information I’ve collected. I think I still have files buried somewhere in my closet, it just might take a little while for me to find them.”

Daichi nodded his understanding. The thing was three years old, after all, and unsolved as far as Suga was concerned. there wasn’t much of a point of keeping those kinds of things on hand. It was lucky that he’d kept them at all, though. Especially with the weight on him.  
“Sounds good. Are… you sure you’re alright with working on this again?”

“What, you think I can’t handle a dangerous mystery?” He chimed, smirking, though that teasing expression quickly faded into a more sincere, gentle one as he softened his voice. “I understand what you mean, though. I’ll be alright, thank you. It’s a lot, sure, but I want to do this.”

That was understandable.

“Don’t worry about it. I uh, know this is mostly business, but if you ever need to talk, I’d be happy to.”

“Thank you, Daichi. I might take you up on that.” He said carefully, smile soon spreading from a sad one to a more happy one. Suga’s four little pointed canines probably should’ve thrown him off, but somehow they simply were just as endearing as the rest of him. “How did you get into police work after all?”

While it was a nice change from the sullen talk of the case, Daichi was surprised to hear Suga ask about- well, him. Why would he be interesting? It was probably just to change up the heavy mood.  
“I wanted to help people. It sounds sappy, but I knew someone who was robbed when I was young. A neighbor of mine. I remember thinking that if I could help people like the police helped that family then, I could make a difference too. I’m pretty sure that’s why a lot of people go into law enforcement, right?”

The Kitsune listened patiently before nodding.

“I think we all have stories like that, in one way or another. I wanted to help people too. I- actually, I think that’s why I quit. I helped a lot of people, but when it came to helping the person who needed it most from me, I couldn’t.” Blinking, he paused and looked down. “Sorry- I probably shouldn’t go into it. I didn’t really plan on getting into the business I’m in now, but it isn’t terrible. Oikawa has a nice place.”

His heart broke. Had Suga ever opened up to anyone about this? The death of a loved one was a shitton for anyone to go through, even just from age. But an unexpected loss had immense gravity, and he got the impression that Suga’d never gone to see anyone about it.

“Do you like it there?” Okay, probably a poor question, but it at least continued the lighter conversation. The fox spirit crinkled his nose with a little mischievous smirk.

“What, being a stripper? I don’t mind it. It’s fun, but it gets tiring. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have friends there. A lot different than a PI, huh?” He tapped on his cup. “I’m not ashamed of it, but if I had an option I would probably be doing something else. Oikawa needed the help though, and I needed the money.”

“I don’t know how you feel about it, but if you can I’d try to take off from working for a little. You never know with some cases, and they’re targeting yokai.” He offered, leaning a bit forwards and lowering his voice.

“I didn’t have any problems when I first started the case. If I feel like I should I will, but it’s pointless to if I’m fine. Hey, why don’t you come over? I can show you the files- my apartment isn’t far from here.” He asked as he stood up. Honestly Daichi couldn’t ask for better. Nodding to him, he watched as the Kitsune’s silver tails lifted in thrill, a pale hand motioning him to follow along.

 

  
Sugawara was sweet enough to offer a few more quarters for the parking meter before leading him down the sidewalk. It was a nice part of town, and thankfully the conversation this time around was much lighter- not at all as grim as it had been only a little while ago.

His apartment- on the highest floor of a small, homey three-story building in a residential district not too far from the cafe- sat next to two others. Suga had pointed out that the entire block was mostly (if not completely) inhabited by yokai or witches, hence why the two small Inugami children were so curiously sneaking stealthy peeks at the pair from the end of the hall while Suga fished through his keys to unlock the door. As gentle as patient as always, Suga waved to them kindly, and laughed as they screeched and ran off.

However, Daichi’s particular favorite was the actual inside of his small home. Koushi’s apartment was covered in plants and paintings, hanging over the tops of cabinets and stuck in windowsills, and above the sink. Nearly every wall was cluttered with colored murals of square-canvased paintings of varying sizes, the occasional mounted pot drilled into the wall holding a succulent or flower. There was even a small bamboo fountain on the kitchen counter, plugged into an outlet next to the sink, and candles that lit nearly as soon as the Zenko Kitsune walked into the room. It was pretty, and all bright with light from the windows highlighting the white of the walls.

“Make yourself at home! I think I should have a box of things in the closet, hold on.” He called cheerily, leaving Daichi alone to stare after him wit the wisps of light that appeared in thin air and drifted slow waltzes through the open layout of Suga’s home. He’d never seen Kitsune Ebi- Fox Fire- in person before, but it made sense to find it here. After all, this was the home of a fox. Somehow it seemed to make the atmosphere even more peaceful, as if the gentle sound of running water and the tapping of the fountain wasn’t enough.

It didn’t take long for Suga to come back, tails swishing behind him as he peeked over a large box in his arms with piles of papers on top of it. Of course, Daichi immediately rushed forwards to help- if he slipped with all of those, he was about ninety percent sure that Koushi would never be seen again, drowned in old papers and tan folders. Helping him set it on the table, Suga clapped his hands and puffed triumphantly, beaming at Dachi. God, how was it possible to be so painfully sweet? Was he blushing again? Hell.

“Here we are!” He hummed, picking up the papers piled haphazardly on top and setting them aside to show the box filled with binders and thick envelopes, and filing through to pull out two heavy binders packed full, sharpie letters across the front reading ‘RED RIBBON’ in neat, curvy handwriting. Walking over to the Kitsune and peering over his shoulder, he watched it open in pale palms and sit still as those same fingers unclipped a few folders from it. Each one was inscribed too, but with things like ‘Photos’, or ‘Connections’, and in particular ‘Maps’ and ‘Locations’. Suga took the latter two out and passed them to Daichi, though he didn’t miss the shorter tucking away one labelled ‘Sugawara Komae’ with such care, he was too worried to comment on it.

Daichi turned his attention back to the box the binder had come from in the first place. It was evident that the whole thing hadn’t been touched in quite a bit, reeking the dry smell of old books and dusty storage spaces. The edges of the folder in his hands was of course just as worn as the box that had housed it, banding open easy to let stacks of flat-pressed maps marked up every which way slide loose from their confines. Moving his fingers through them, Koushi leaned in to pluck one in particular out and unfold it into a rather large piece depicting the city. Before too long he disappeared again, only to return with a cork board, tacks, and thread.

“Okay! SO I remember doing this before, but it didn’t quite work how I expected, and I’m not sure if I made a mistake or the information was too unrefined, but.. it might help section off the general center of the cases. From there, we might have a better idea of what abandoned places or private industrial zones might be best to look in.” He hummed, moving as he spoke to easily pin the map to the board and help Daichi stick tacks in each of the previously marked dots on it, of course after double-checking them with the files Daichi had brought.

“I don’t know everything , but I’ll be able to get information on each place pretty quickly and Kuroo’s always on top of getting the history of places and people. He should be good getting a warrant too, if we need one.“ Daichi returned, pulling his hand back and letting the fox pull out his red thread, lacing it around each point- A last-seen and a body site.

“Great! It’ll probably be a little dangerous to go in, but you don’t strike me as someone to easily turn down a challenge.” God, that smirk was sinful. The shorter tied a knot around the next point.

“I’m not, as long as it’s not something reckless. Why, are you trying to get rid of me?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” That made the Kitsune laugh, shaking his head. “You’re too sweet to get rid of. Not yet, at-“ Cutting off abruptly mid-sentence, the Kitsune fell still in place as he glanced down at his work.

“What is it?” He asked, drawing back in towards the other. Suga pointed towards the board, and only then did Sawamura actually look away from Suga enough to actually see what had happened to the map. The dancer looked worried as hell, and honestly it was more than a little concerning considering his more than chipper attitude mere moments before.

Then he realized.

The spaces were different, but the end result was obvious. The pattern the thread had woven through the tacks was a half completed ring, marked out in red, zig-zagging line. The more he looked at it, the more that he could make out the slowly moving shape of a spiral instead, stretching its arms ominously over the downtown and surrounding area of the city. But that wasn’t the worst part either. The ope, unfinished part of the spiral was much larger than the other side, and included a good portion of the city that Daichi was more familiar with. He could pick out the street they had coffee on, and Burning Leaf, and the police station. Sugars apartment, and his apartment, and the city park. Why though? Why pattern it? It didn’t make any sense. Pulling out his phone, Daichi carefully snapped a picture and sent it to Kuroo.

“I don’t like that.” Suga said meekly. “Look- it’s only half completed… Well, a little over, including the new ones we marked in today. Do you think that means that this is definitely the same person, and that the murders will be picking back up again more seriously? The spiral’s so uneven that I’m not even sure we could narrow it down so much with only half, or that it could lead us to and potential locations…”

“That’s what I was thinking.”Daichi ran his finger over the pressed paper of the map, pausing over various streets before tracing back towards the center of the ring. It was nearly fruitless.. nearly. He wasn’t willing to give up on this particular clue yet. “We may still be able to work towards seeing if anything matches up like we were going to before. I’ll text Kuroo again and see if there’s anything in this portion here.” He tapped the half of the center they had, biting at the inside of his lip. “If there is, that’s where we’ll begin. Someone may have seen something, or there could be unused facilities.”

Suga looked up from the map to respond, though was cut off by the ring of Daichi’s phone. Blinking, he fished it from his pocket and held it to his ear.

“What is it Kuroo?”

“ _Look, we have a problem. There was a body behind the department just found. I haven’t heard anything about it so I don’t know if its on our case, but it was obviously a blatant target to the Department.”_ The Kasha rushed, leaving Daichi’s head spinning. Before he could even remark, Kuroo went on. “ _Kenma? Jesus, not so fast. Daichi- Okay, the victim was yokai, not sure on any further info yet though. It’s pretty fucked down here._ ”

“Hell, okay, just hold out. I’ve been making progress with Sugawara. Do you need me there?” Glancing over to the Kitsune in question may have been a mistake, because his grey brows were knit together with such sincere concern that Daichi just wanted to take his hand and reassure him.

“ _No, hell no. Honestly we have plenty enough people here now. Everything is a mess. I got your photo, but I’ll have to wait till later to go over any of that shit. Off the top of my head I know there a couple abandoned places and a few privately owned buildings that aren’t residential or shopping, but it’s seriously nothing I can dive into until this gets sorted out. It’s all- Yaku? What are you- oh. Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, Where’s Kenma? No you calm down! Please, grab those two and get out b-_ “

Sawamura felt his blood run to ice as he heard the eruption of an explosion blast close enough to make the line cut even before it even reached the peak of the volume. The beeping of the dead line suddenly seemed more like a dying heart monitor than just a simple sound. Swallowing hard, he let his gaze slowly fall to where Sugawara was touching his arm.

“Daichi?” He asked slow, voice soft, especially with the ringing in his head, shifting to hold the officers hand.

“I think there was a bombing at the department."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi really just cannot catch a break.  
> The song this chapter is "Heavy Crown" by Y.O.U


	4. Into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is 'Into the Dark', by Amarante.  
> So. It's probably around now that is advise anyone unaware of dark themes that.. Yeah, there's going to be a lot of those from here on out. Stay tuned for new tags.  
> Sorry for the erratic updates, I'm going to start shooting for once every two weeks. Maybe less!

Sugawara was gracious enough to follow Daichi as he turned on his heel and ran back through the door and down the emergency stairs of the small building. In that moment though, he hardly heard any of the silver Kitsune's words, instead letting him trail like a spirit in pursuit of him. It was hard to tell if he even heard the passenger door slam shut beside him before he flicked on the sirens, but he was glad that it did. Everything moved passed in a blur and before long, Daichi couldn't even hear the blaring over his own heartbeat, even when he rounded the corner and realized some of the sirens weren't his own. 

"Oh no..." Koushi said softly. Daichi did hear that, but his eyes were trained on the image before him as he pulled his car to a stop behind others at the blockade.

The building was in flames. Several officers were standing front on their side of the street, away from the fire engines spraying water onto the burning, crumbling half of his police station. He could see someone- Bokuto- being rolled into an ambulance beside another stretcher, wing bent at an angle that made Daichi gag and covered in far too much red. A tall man was talking to Nishinoya sitting on the back seat of a car as his leg was stabilized in a brace and wrapped, much to the short Shisa's whimpering. Daichi hardly even remembered getting out of his car, but before he knew it he was trotting to catch up to the group ahead.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled before he could stop himself, drawing the attention of Ukai, Takeda, Kyoko and Yaku. The latter looked like he'd been choked up for a good while by now. "Where's Kuroo? I was just on the phone with him, I heard the explosion. Is everyone okay?" 

Ukai and Takeda shared a glance to one another, but it was Yaku that actually spoke up. It was only then that Daichi actually noticed the bandage on his forehead, and that the shorter human was looking a little uneasy. That was fair, though, given the circumstance. After all, he felt sick to his stomach and it was only getting worse by the minute.

"There.. Was a bombing at the department. I remember Kuroo being on the phone with you. He's a Kaasha, so he wasn't injured by the flames, but it was a pretty big explosion. He was hurt by debris- broken ribs, I think, I don't know. They just took him to the hospital, with Kenma." Yaku said carefully, the words apparently weighing as heavy on his tongue as they did on Daichi's mind. His gaze shifted behind him though, blinking with wide eyes. "Well, I haven't seen you in a long time, Suga-san."

"Hello, Yaku-san. It's nice to see you again as well." Suga said softly, offering a gentle smile. Right- Yaku had worked at the department for a good while longer than Daichi- it made sense that he knew Sugawara. That, and he remembered that Kuroo mentioned his club as being a place some of the other officers stopped by too. It wasn't surprising that they knew one another. "It's nice to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances..."

Daichi swallowed, shifting his weight as he noted the gaze of his superiors weighing over on him. "Uh- Cheif, Takeda, this is Sugawara. He's a friend of mine." The two only gave small, grim smiles towards the kitsune and nodded. Did they know him too? He'd have to ask Ukai later- Suga wasn't meeting any of their eyes any longer. 

"I just hope everyone's alright." He offered, though Daichi couldn't say why he was forcing himself into such a tight frame around the three- he could notice the unusual tenseness in his shoulders and even his tails seemed stiff. 

"We're working on it. There are fire fighters in the building trying to do whatever they can, but it's not a whole lot. We only have so many of the files online, or complete recaps of who was where at the time of the explosion, but so far it doesn't seem that anyone is trapped inside. It doesn't seen so this far, but.." Takeda explained, picking at his hands somewhat.

"It wasn't magical in origin, was it?" Suga piped up, rubbing his arm.

"We aren't sure. Lev wouldn't be much help for a Bakeneko- I'd ask Kuroo, but... He's not exactly in much of a state to give an answer, and neither is Bokuto.. Kenma's usually good at sensing auras, but he's unconscious as well. Nishinoya's not in shape to go hunting around rubble. We're in a pretty deep mess." Yaku sighed heavily.

Surge only nodded, shifting a bit closer to Daichi and glancing around the area after finally prying his eyes away from the flames. Was he.. Nervous? Well, he supposed it made sense. This really wasn't too far from his apartment. If the police themselves were bombed, then how would they be able to protect others? Any this really was a strong blast. "..If Kuroo or Bokuto aren't well before the place is safe to walk through, I wouldn't mind helping. Off-record." He said softly. Kitsune had strong magic- Daichi wasn't surprised he'd be able to pick up on other's magic, but.. Well, he wouldn't be blamed for not offering to help. Ukai nodded in thanks.

"Can I held with anything?" Daichi asked finally, adjusting his footing as though it might slip from him at any time. Honestly he could feel the heat from this far away- it was more than discomforting. The image playing through his mind of his partner trying to fight off those same flames made his stomach churn, even if they'd been going on a lead of their own he still wasn't there with him. It was rather stupid since surely they wouldn't be standing around if there was anything to be done, but.. Well. "Are they taking visitors at the hospital yet?"

"No.. But I know you two are close, so I wanted to ask if you had Bokuto's boyfriend's cell phone number." Yaku said gently, grimacing harshly most likely at a similar memory to the one he had of the Tengu as he pulled in. "I know where he works, but the only ones who really knew him were Kuroo and Kenma."

"I-"

"Daichi wouldn't, but I do." Suga interrupted, though he didn't sound terribly exstatic about being the bearer of bad news. He'd seen a glimps of Bokuto too. "I'll call him when we get in the car." With that, Koushi gave a polite bow and pulled out his phone, turning away to start walking back towards Daichi's squad car up the block. While he followed suit with a quick 'Call me if you need', he trotted to catch up to the nervous kitsune tapping his phone in his hand and pausing only to look up toward the detective with admirable fear. Hell. Bokuto and Kuroo were Suga's friends, too. He more than likely wasn't used to seeing more than just one person with horrible injuries and he'd readily admit, even with all the cases he'd been on, Daichi was having trouble keeping calm with that much blood visible. Private investigators worked much more behind-the-scenes, they weren't the first people at murder sites.

It struck him, too, that no one had told him anything about if any injuries were grave. They may not know, but... He didn't like it. Surge seemed to read his thoughts- or at least his face- because as they reached the car he turned to hug him tightly. Even under the mask of smoke and charred metal looming in the air, he smelled like windflowers at night and fresh, country air. Pinning away after a long moment, the Kitsune carefully retreated into the passanger's seat before dialing a number on his cell. Daichi ducked into his seat in time to hear Akaashi apparently pick up. 

"Akaashi? Yes, it's me. ...Yes, I am, actually-" He glanced towards Daichi, then away. "N-No, listen-- I didn't see him, he was sent to the hospital." On the other side of the line, Akaashi's voice raised through the speaker. From what he knew of when he'd met him, he wasn't even aware the bartender could raise his voice. "...I don't know, I'm sorry- I don't know the hospital's policies. He might be in emergency care." Another shout. That one made Suga wince. "I imagine it'll take a little time before... Yes, of course, I can call Oikawa, or Iwai-- Hell, I'll come over if you need. Matsukawa or Yahaba can cover, don't worry about it, okay? ....I'm sure he'll be fine. Ah- yes. Alright. See you. Just message me..."

Daichi eyes him as he hung up, watching as the silver-haired dancer set his phone in his lap and leaned forwards to cover his face with slim hands. While he seemed to take comfort in the hand that Daichi placed onto his shoulder, he remained unmoving as Daichi recoiled to buckle his seat belt and pull out, starting the line down towards Suga's apartment. 

Suga, who had hugged him. Sure, out of sympathy and understanding and maybe pity, but had none the less. In nothing else, he could maybe at least now consider them friends. 

 

 

It wasn't always easy being simply a human in a world filled with things so much better than that. It wasn't any easier being the boyfriend of someone (he reluctantly admitted was) extraordinary, especially when said person's job was risking his life day in and day out for the sake of others, while his was polishing cups and pouring drinks.

But it wasn't that he was complaining.

Not getting to see Bokuto more often than not because of their work schedules wasn't a walk in the park- of course it wasn't. Anyone dating someone in public services would say the same thing. That wasn't the hard part, though. Akaashi was perfectly fine on his own. No, the hard part was receiving the phone call that the police station had been bombed when you only had just barely seen the 'Breaking News' across the television screen. That said boyfriend had nearly died trying to pull other people you didn't even know out of the fire. That you wouldn't be able to see him, because he was in urgent care.

None the less, Akaashi found himself buckled into his car and trying not to speed as he made his way towards the hospital with something akin to a lead foot. The apartment had been too quiet for him to simply sit around after the phone call from Sugawara and not long later from the Police Department, describing the situation. Because he had a right to know, they said. The last time it had been fully silent enough to hear the ringing of the grandfather clock in his small apartment, it was because the stubborn Owl Tengu had banished him for an entire day so he wouldn't get Akaashi sick with the flu he'd gotten. Despite it, he'd gotten lonely and Keiji'd gotten sick regardless.

But right now, Bokuto wouldn't be calling him just past 4 o'clock p.m. whining for him to come over and cook up soup for him, claiming if he did he'd be cured right away. According to Bokuto, it was a magic cure-all. According to Keiji, it was easy enough he could probably get Bokuto to make it without something catching on fire. 

Currently, he was unconscious, with undisclosed injuries. That's what he'd been told.

"Can I help you, dear?" The receptionist asked, pulling Akaashi out of his own swimming headspace. Swallowing, he nodded and prayed he didn't look as unraveling as he felt. She didn't look all that much older than him.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, a bit caught off guard by how hoarse his voice sounded after yelling so much only half an hour ago. "My name is Akaashi Keiji, I'm here to see Bokuto Koutarou. He's an officer that was in the.."

"Ah, yes, let me check." She smiled gently, sympathetically, and tapped at her computer while Akaashi leaned slightly against the counter. It took too long, if you asked him. Of course he didn't exactly know how long those types of things took, but every second that he had to stare at his fidgeting fingers felt like it lasted ages.

"Sorry, dear." She piped up, making Keiji's heart stop in his chest. "He's in critical care- it's going to be another half hour at least until anything in his condition changes. Even so, we can only allow in family members and spouses. You're still welcome to wait here in the lobby incase, but it's possible you might be waiting all day."

"I'd only be doing the same at home. Thank you." Akaashi muttered, turning away to find one of the too-clean chairs in the hospital waiting room and take a seat. Somehow, waiting here felt even longer than waiting for that receptionist to speak earlier, somewhere around the half hour or so mark, he had to get up and sheepishly ask for a bandaid.  
He'd picked at the cuticle on his thumb to the point it'd accidentally bled. Unfortunately, he couldn't do much about the fact he'd bitten the inside of his lip open too. 

 

Admittedly, while he wasn't sure what time he had dozed off, Keiji was surprised to find that the sun was already beginning to wane into the horizon. Though it wasn't the sunbeams cast into the room waking him, but rather a tall man with a disconcerted expression and dressed in a way that made it rather obvious rather quickly that he was one of the doctors- and maybe one of the head ones at that. His face mask was pulled down under his chin, pulling his hand from where he'd apparently been tapping Akaashi's shoulder. Even with bleary blinks, he was fully awake the moment he realized what exactly a doctor asking for him could mean.

"Excuse me, sir." He said gently, apparently somewhat apologetic about the fact he just woke Akaashi. He shouldn't have been- it wasn't like he was dreaming, at least not about anything good. It wasn't particularly rest, just more of a black limbo-like passing of time. "Are you Akaashi Keiji?"

"Yes, I am."

"I've been one of the doctors treating Koutarou in urgent care." He explained. Without the blur in his eyes, Akaashi could tell the man's form shifted slightly as he looked on, noting a few distinctly weasel-ish features that more than likely marked him as a yokai, too. "We put him under so that we could do what we had to. He's in a moderately stable condition for the moment, but when he came back to consciousness, he started panicking and lashing out- he won't settle, and while we don't normally do this, he's already at huge risk. He can't afford damaging himself more, we've already had to restrain his wings. If you are willing, we would like you to come in with him, he's been yelling for you since he woke up."

Of course, Akaashi was nodding and standing from his chair in only a moment.

 

Bokuto Koutarou was an idiot, sure, but he was plenty of other things as well. However, those other things felt like they took off right out the window when he walked into the hospital room he was camped up in. The Tengu was struggling and arguing with the nurses trying to push him back onto the bed, wings haphazardly bound in bandages that probably served both to keep him calm and to actually help the bleeding. They'd already managed to get a cast on his left arm and leg, and a brace of thick gauze around his stomach, most likely when he was unconscious. Keiji suddenly thought he looked terrible in so much white.

Bokuto Koutarou was an idiot. The second he made eye contact, his yelling and struggling came to a screeching halt as he blinked wide eyes at him. Eye. Half of his face was bound up, with ugly stitches pulling together what must've been a nasty split in his lip. They made his stomach flop over in his gut. He grinned, the unharmed corner of his lips pulling up significantly higher than the other, but he could tell easy it was the same beaming smile as always. 

"Akaashi!" He shouted. Next to death's door or not, Bokuto was pretty big for even the nurses and doctors to handle. He had never needed to be careful with Bokuto unless cooking utensils were involved, but now it suddenly felt like if he touched him, all his hands would close around would be dust. 

None the less, Keiji managed to move his feet enough to make it to Bokuto's bedside and take the hand making grabby-motions at him like a literal five year old. He wanted to get words out, but for once he couldn't even think of anything to say. 

"You scared the shit out of me." He settled on, voice as level as always. He was surprised he could even manage it, because it sort of felt like he'd burst into tears at any second.

Bokuto's eyes widened, no doubt kind of shocked at his curse. It was rare of him to, after all. It didn't take the taller to blink before bursting into laughter. Akaashi stole a chair from the corner and drug it over with a free hand.

"I'm fine! See? I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of me!"

That time, he did break into silent tears. Thankfully he didn't feel quite as numb as before- Koutarou was something akin to a sun, he was fairly sure.

"Shoot." He teased, earning a loud whining of 'akAAgshiii!!!' from his partner. Cracking a smile, Keiji looked down and shook is head, squeezing his hand.

 

The next few hours passed slow and fast at the same time, a blur of resting his head on the bar of Bokuto's bed, and whispering gentle words to one another like they did when they laid in bed together, but neither was quite ready to go to sleep. 

Occasionally he'd have to coax him into staying still for doctors, or get up to listen to news and updates like they weren't unfolding in front of him, but in the end the only thing he'd sorted out of anyone's words was 'stable'. Bokuto was stable. Despite injuries that should have killed a human, he was still here, still breathing.

Bokuto Koutarou was an extraordinary idiot, impossible in every way. Akaashi Keiji was just himself, and yet if there was something that the Tengu saw so deeply in him, he figured he must not just be another human in a city of so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Next chapter is going to be much lighter! Like, way lighter. Stay tuned for shenanigans.   
> Akaashi is going to start playing a bit of a roll in here, to!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about any Yokai that show up in the fic, you can visit Yokai.com for information! If you're curious to how they fit into the AU and how they behave in the verse, you can message me on tumblr @ Adohii.
> 
> Comments and Kudos and messages are always super appreciated!! It always motivates me to keep writing!


End file.
